


Keep Holding On

by Angel452



Series: The TARDIS Connection [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World Torchwood, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Songfic, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel452/pseuds/Angel452
Summary: Continuation from Doomsday without the bride showing up on the Tardis. This is a reunion story.





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Doctor Who. Because if I did Rose and the Doctor would of never been separated from each other.

 

A/N: This story starts out at the end of _Doomsday_. The only difference is that the bride does not appear on the Tardis. The main song in this story is Avril Lavigne's  _Keep Holding On_. Other songs may be included in later chapters. Now on with the story.

Chapter 1: Hope

Bad Wolf Bay, Norway (Parallel Earth)

As soon as Rose got back into Pete's old jeep, she took out her ipod and set it to repeat one specific song. This song gave her hope. That one day the Doctor would discover a way across the void. She still had that hope even though the Doctor said it was impossible. The fact that she had seen a number of impossible things while traveling with the Doctor through time and space. One example came to mind for Rose and that was the "Impossible Planet," which had been in orbit around a black hole.

As she pressed play she silently thought, "I wish that the Doctor could hear this song."

What Rose did not realize was that even though the Doctor took the time vortex out of her, she had still retained a small piece of the time vortex within her. As a result, she was slowly changing on a cellular level. One of these changes included a strong telepathic connection to the Tardis. This connection kept her connected to the Doctor even across the void. Now if only she knew about this connection.

tbc


	2. The Connection, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS steps . . .

Chapter 2: The Connection, part 1

Inside the Tardis (Still next to the supernova)

The Tardis heard Rose's thought and the loyal ship projected the song into the console room. As the song started to play, the Doctor's head shot up and said, "Where is this music coming from?"

The music paused as the Tardis replied telepathically, "I still have a strong mental connection to Rose Tyler, and she wanted you to hear this song. So, shut up and pay attention."

The Doctor sat down on the bench to listen to the song and wonder how and why the Tardis had a connection to Rose from across the void. As the song started to play again he listened to the lyrics and how they described him and Rose perfectly.

_**You're not alone** _

_**Together we stand** _

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand** _

_**When it gets cold** _

_**And it feels like the end** _

_**There's no place to go** _

_**You know I won't give in** _

_**No I won't give in** _

' _That's right, Rose would never give up or back down from a challenge,'_ the Doctor thought, _'and she was always there to hold my hand.'_

_**Keep holding on** _

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** _

_**Just stay strong** _

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you** _

_**There's nothing you could say** _

_**Nothing you could do** _

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth** _

_**So keep holding on** _

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** _

' _Maybe I can find a way to get to Rose. Nothing is impossible . . . because I'm the Doctor.'_

_**So far away** _

_**I wish you were here** _

_**Before it's too late, this could all disappear** _

_**Before the doors close** _

_**And it comes to an end** _

_**With you by my side I will fight and defend** _

_**I'll fight and defend** _

_**Yeah, yeah** _

The Doctor smiled at those last few lines. _'Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth!'_

_**Keep holding on** _

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** _

_**Just stay strong** _

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you** _

_**There's nothing you could say** _

_**Nothing you could do** _

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth** _

_**So keep holding on** _

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** _

_**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe** _

_**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny** _

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly** _

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah** _

The Doctor smiled again and thought, _'Rose thinks that we're destined to be together.'_

_**La da da da** _

_**La da da da** _

_**La da da da da da da da da** _

_**Keep holding on** _

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** _

_**Just stay strong** _

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you** _

_**There's nothing you could say** _

_**Nothing you could do** _

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth** _

_**So keep holding on** _

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** _

_**Keep holding on** _

_**Keep holding on** _

_**There's nothing you could say** _

_**Nothing you could do** _

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth** _

_**So keep holding on** _

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** _

The Doctor rose from his seat still smiling and saved the song to the Tardis' archives.


	3. The Connection, part 2

Chapter 3: The Connection, part 2

After hearing the song, the Doctor felt a spark of hope rise inside him. Maybe, just maybe he would be able to find a way to get Rose back. But first there was the matter of this mysterious connection that the Tardis now shares with Rose. The only way to find out would be to ask the Tardis. He looked up toward the ceiling and asked, "Tardis, how can you have a connection with Rose, especially through the void?"

The Tardis replied, _'It is a product of taking the time vortex into her, and it is not the only change that Rose will experience as a result. These changes will continue to develop slowly over time. It is hard to tell exactly what changes will take place.'_

The Doctor sat back down on the bench thinking about what the Tardis told him and asked, "Does Rose know about the connection? Is she aware of these changes? Are you able to communicate with her?"

_'She does not realize that anything about her has changed. I played this song because she wished that you could hear it. Apparently this song gives her hope. Speaking to her telepathically while she is awake may startle her, but something subtle like a song playing in her head might and/or communicate with her while she sleeps.'_

The Doctor stood up once more and moved to the console's monitor and said, "That is a good idea about using a song. I'll just search through the music archives and find some possible songs." He started a search for any songs that could be used to send Rose. He set up his search for the perfect songs by using many keywords in the lyrics that would convey the right messages to Rose. These words included: hope, love, rose, adventure, dreams, future thinking about before the song?"

The lights rose slightly in the room, which the Doctor interpreted this as the Tardis smiling. A moment later she replied, _'Rose Tyler was thinking about all the times that you made the impossible possible. How she believes that you will be able to travel to that reality if given a little time. She was also thinking that this song gives her hope, and she wanted you to have that hope as well.'_

A tear slid down the Doctor's cheek as he smiled once more. He still could not believe how much faith Rose had in him. He glanced up at the ceiling and commented, "She was right. That song did give me a renewed sense of hope and determination. I WILL get her back. Somehow."

_'Good! Rose Tyler belongs here.'_

A full blown grin appeared on the Doctor's face and replied, "I couldn't have said it better myself." The Doctor then returned to the monitor to see the results of his search. The search had produced several songs that would be perfect, but he had to decide on which song to choose first. One song seemed to jump out at him and his grin grew even wider before he exclaimed, "BRILLIANT!" Then he set it up so the Tardis could project it into Rose's mind. "Alright old girl, the rest is up to you."

tbc


	4. Keep Your Mind Wide Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is Keep Your Mind Wide Open sung by AnnaSophia Robb from the soundtrack for Bridge to Terabithia.

Chapter 4: Keep Your Mind Wide Open

Tyler Mansion (Parallel Earth)

Rose and her family had just returned to Pete's house and Rose had gone straight to her room. She was holding her Tardis key and thinking about the Doctor. Tomorrow was going to be her first day working at Torchwood and she thought about what the Doctor called her, _"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth."_ She continued thinking about the Doctor until a song that she had never heard before suddenly popped into her head.

_**Have you ever seen the sky so beautiful, colorful, wide and wonderful** _

_**Have you ever felt the sun shine so brilliantly, raining down, oh you and me** _

_**Have you ever wanted more (wanted more)** _

_**You got to keep your mind wide open, all the possibilties** _

_**You got to live with your eyes open, believe in what you see** _

_**Think of all the days you've wasted worrying, wondering, hopelessly hoping** _

_**Think of all the time ahead, dont hesistate, contemplate, no its not to late** _

_**Have you ever wanted more (wanted more)** _

_**Dont you know thats so much more** _

The lyrics of this song reminded her of only one person and that was the Doctor. She continued to listen to the song despite the fact that she had no idea where it came from, shen suddenly she heard a female voice tell her, _"this song is called 'Keep Your Mind Wide Open' sung by AnnaSophia Robb."_

_**You got to keep your mind wide open, all the possibilites** _

_**You got to live with your eyes open, beliveve in what you see** _

_**Tomorrows horizons** _

_**Full of surprises** _

_**Dont let them chase your, dreams away** _

_**You got to keep your mind wide open, all the possibilities** _

_**You got to live with your eyes open, believe in what you see** _

_**You got to keep your mind wide open, all the possibiltites** _

_**You got to live with your eyes open, believe in what you see** _

_**(you got to keep your mind wide open)** _

_**Belive in what you see** _

_**(you got to live with your eyes open)** _

_**Belive in what you see;** _

As the song ended Rose had tears in her eyes. The same voice then said, _'Keep your mind wide open, Rose Tyler. The Doctor heard the song that you wanted him too, and he WILL find a way to get you back."_ Rose had a feeling that the voice was the Tardis, which meant that she had some kind of a connection with the Doctor's loyal and faithful ship. Now all she had to do was find out how and if she can consciously communicate with the Doctor.

On the Tardis, with the Doctor

The Doctor was pacing in the console room while waiting for the results of the song that he chose. Suddenly the lights in the console room brightened before returning to their usual level. The Doctor paused his pacing and waited for the Tardis to inform him about what happened.

tbc


	5. Breaking Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may recognize the song in this chapter if you ever watched High School Musical. If you haven't it is called Breaking Free. The lyrics include one line where it says "connected by a feelin.'"

Chapter 5: Breaking Free

 

On the Tardis, with the Doctor

 

The several minutes of pacing the Doctor finally received an answer. The Tardis announced, 'Rose heard the song and I told her the title and the artist. I also believe that she recognized my voice in her head.'

 

"Which means that she is aware of the connection?"

 

'Yes, but the connection is still forming, but for now mental projections of songs and communicating with her directly through her dreams is the limit of her abilities. She is still now aware of the full extent of the changes that she will go through, but she knows that she has a connection to me and through me she has a connection to you. That fact alone makes her very happy.'

 

The Doctor immediately asked, "what is our next step?" But, all he got was silence.

 

Tyler Mansion (Parallel Earth)

 

Rose had a huge grin on her face. She had a connection to the Tardis which meant that she had a connection to the Doctor. She still was not sure how, but she would find out somehow. Possibly ask the Tardis herself.

 

She jumped up from her bed and went over to her newly formed collection of CD's. She had several songs in mind, but it would not take long to select one to mentally play for the Doctor. Apparently the Tardis was aware of what she was planning because the faithful ship stated, 'I am ready for the next song whenever you are, Rose Tyler.' Rose smiled and sent a wave of happiness and thanks to the Tardis while making her final decision. When she found the perfect song told the Tardis, 'Alright, I found it.'

 

On the Tardis

 

The Doctor was bored and started repairing the bits and pieces of the Tardis until he heard from the Tardis again.

 

The Tardis returned and informed the Doctor, 'Rose chose another song for you to hear. She is ecstatic that this connection is forming. Anyway, here is the song that she has chosen.' The music started and the Doctor stopped what he was doing to listen.

 

_**Troy:** _

_**We're soarin', flyin'** _

_**There's not a star in heaven** _

_**That we can't reach** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**If we're trying** _

_**So we're breaking free** _

_**Troy:** _

_**You know the world can see us** _

_**In a way that's different than who we are** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**Creating space between us** _

_**'Til we're separate hearts** _

_**Both:** _

_**But your faith it gives me strength** _

_**Strength to believe** _

 

The Doctor smiled and thought, 'She believes that I will be able to get her back.' And the Tardis relied, 'Of course she does.'

 

_**Chorus #1** _

_**Troy:** _

_**We're breakin' free** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**We're soarin'** _

_**Troy:** _

_**Flyin'** _

_**Both:** _

_**There's not a star in heaven** _

_**That we can't reach** _

_**Troy:** _

_**If we're trying** _

_**Both:** _

_**Yeah, we're breaking free** _

_**Troy:** _

_**Oh, we're breakin' free** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**Ohhhh** _

_**Troy:** _

_**Can you feel it building** _

_**Like a wave the ocean just can't control** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**Connected by a feeling** _

_**Ohhh, in our very souls** _

_**Troy:** _

_**Very souls, ohhh** _

_**Both:** _

_**Rising 'til it lifts us up** _

_**So everyone can see. . .** _

_**Chorus #2** _

_**Troy:** _

_**We're breakin' free** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**We're soarin'** _

_**Troy:** _

_**Flyin'** _

_**Both:** _

_**There's not a star in heaven** _

_**That we can't reach** _

_**Troy:** _

_**If we're trying** _

_**Yeah we're breaking free** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**Ohhhh runnin'** _

_**Troy:** _

_**Climbin'** _

_**To get to that place** _

_**Both:** _

_**To be all that we can be** _

_**Troy:** _

_**Now's the time** _

_**Both:** _

_**So we're breaking free** _

_**Troy:** _

_**We're breaking free** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**Ohhh, yeah** _

_**Troy:** _

_**More than hope** _

_**More than faith** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**This is true** _

_**This is fate** _

_**And together** _

_**Both:** _

_**We see it comin'** _

_**Troy:** _

_**More than you** _

_**More than me** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**Not a want, but a need** _

_**Both:** _

_**Both of us breakin' free** _

_**Chorus #3** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**Soarin'** _

_**Troy:** _

_**Flyin'** _

_**Both:** _

_**There's not a star in heaven** _

_**That we can't reach** _

_**If we're trying** _

_**Troy: Yeah we're breaking free** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**Breaking free** _

_**Were runnin'** _

_**Troy:** _

_**Ohhhh, climbin'** _

_**Both:** _

_**To get to the place** _

_**To be all that we can be** _

_**Now's the time** _

_**Troy:** _

_**Now's the time** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**So we're breaking free** _

_**Troy:** _

_**Ohhh, we're breaking free** _

_**Gabriella:** _

_**Ohhhh** _

_**Both:** _

_**You know the world can see us** _

_**In a way that's different than who we are** _

 

The Doctor was smiling as a tear ran down his cheek. He went over to the main monitor and saved the song for later. As an after thought he created a folder titled "Songs from Rose" and moved both songs to that folder so he would be able to locate them easier. After he was finished he glanced up towards the ceiling and asked the same question that he had earlier, "what is our next step?"

 

The Tardis replied, 'We should probably wait until she goes to sleep and speak with her then. She has many questions that she will want answers for. Her thoughts are jumbled right now and she needs to calm down and sort some of them out before we continue.'

 

Tyler Mansion (Parallel Earth)

 

Rose was overjoyed with what was happening. In fact, she felt like she was on cloud nine. She could not wait until the Doctor found a way to get to her. It might take some time, but since she is starting her new job at Torchwood tomorrow maybe she could help him find a way or find one for herself.

 

There was a knock at the door and she heard her mother say, "Sweetheart, dinner is almost ready. Are you hungry?" Jackie was worried that her daughter would refuse to leave her room and fall into a deep depression.

 

Rose was so happy she practically skipped to the door and gave her startled mum a hug. Rose grinned and replied, "Great, I'm starving." Rose turned and walked down the stairs. Jackie stared at her daughter as she walked off. She was shocked at the sudden change in Rose's mood, but decided that she would ask her during dinner and followed her down the stairs.

 

tbc


	6. A Little Music with Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Song for Ten"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waterdragon719 (fanfiction.net), thanks for the idea of using "Song for Ten" from the Doctor Who soundtrack. I was actually thinking about using it myself. Also, this chapter will include other songs that do not have lyrics. All of these songs can be found on the Doctor Who soundtrack. (For example: These may include "I'm Coming to Get You," "Doomsday," "New Adventures," "Rose's Theme," and/or "The Doctor's Theme.")

Chapter 6: A Little Music with Dinner

 

Tyler Mansion, Dinner Table (Parallel Earth)

 

Rose's positive mood had startled everyone at the dinner table. Mickey, Pete, and Jackie were all expecting Rose to mope in her room for several days and end up delaying the start of her new job. After staring at Rose for several minutes, Pete and Mickey both looked at Jackie with a raised eyebrow. Who just looked at Rose then shrugged at Pete and Mickey.

 

Jackie looked back at Rose and said, "Is everything alright, Sweetheart?"

 

Rose looked up, grinned, and replied, "Everything is great, Mum!" Rose looked around the table and silently laughed. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they thought that she had had a break down. Then she thought, 'Well, I am hearing voices in my head.' Of course the Tardis heard this and told her, 'You are definitely not going crazy. Would you like to have some music with dinner?' Rose grinned again and mentally screamed, 'YES!' She could hear the Tardis laughing in the back of her mind then it was gone. She assumed that the Tardis had returned to the Doctor for a song selection.

 

Tardis

 

The Tardis dimmed the lights in the Console room in order to get the Doctor's attention. He had been searching through some music for Rose. When the lights dimmed he looked up, "Yes, Tardis? What is it?"

 

'Rose has requested to hear another music selection. She is having dinner with her family. Apparently from the looks on their faces and her sudden positive mood, they think that she has lost her marbles. I think that she wants to play with them a little before telling them about the connection.'

 

The Doctor was imagining the look on Jackie's face and laughed. He made a selection and said with a laugh, "Alright, here is a little dinner music."

 

Back with Rose

 

Rose started eating again when she heard the Doctor's voice echo in her head, ' . . . here is a little dinner music.'Rose smiled and laughed audibly.

 

Jackie looked over and said, "What is so funny, Rose?"

 

Rose smiled and replied, "Nothing, nothing at all." She heard the beginning of a song playing in her head.

 

_**Well I woke up today** _

_**And the world was a restless place** _

_**It could have been that way for me** _

 

_**And I wandered around** _

_**And I thought of your face** _

_**That Christmas looking back at me** _

 

_**I wish today was just like every other day** _

_**'Cause today has been the best day** _

_**Everything I ever dreamed** _

 

_**And I started to walk** _

_**Pretty soon I will run** _

_**And I'll come running back to you** _

 

_**'Cause I followed my star** _

_**And that's what you are** _

_**I've had a merry time with you** _

 

_**I wish today was just like every other day...** _

_**'Cause today has been the best day** _

_**Everything I ever dreamed** _

 

_**So have a good life** _

_**Do it for me** _

_**Make me so proud** _

 

_**Like u want me to be** _

_**Where ever you are** _

_**I'm thinking of you oceans apart** _

_**I want you to know** _

 

_**Well I woke up today and your on the other side** _

_**Our time will never come again** _

_**But if you can still dream** _

 

_**Close your eyes it will seem** _

_**That you can see me now and then** _

_**I wish today was just like every other day...** _

 

_**'Cause today has been the best day** _

_**Everything I ever dreamed** _

_**I wish today was just like every other day...** _

 

_**'Cause today has been the best day** _

_**Everything I ever dreamed** _

 

When the song ended she noticed how everyone at the table was staring at her. She just smiled back and started eating again. Another song started up but this one did not have any lyrics so she continued listening while she ate.

 

Finally Jackie could not take it any more and confronted Rose. "Rose, what is going on? Don't say nothing because, I know that something is going on."

 

Rose sighed, "Fine."

tbc


	7. Explanations

Chapter 7: Explanations

 

Jackie continued looking at her daughter while waiting for an answer. Growing frustrated, she interrupted the silence by saying, "Well, we're waiting."

 

Rose looked at each person before saying, "I just found out that I have a strong telepathic connection to the TARDIS."

 

Pete questioned, "The TARDIS?"

 

Mickey turned to Pete and answered, "The Doctor's ship." When he looked back at Rose, he asked, "How can you have a connection to a ship? Let alone a ship in another universe."

 

"The TARDIS is a sentient being. You know that, Mickey. She has a mind and heart of her own, remember." Rose replied then thought for a moment before turning back to Mickey with a smile. "The heart of the TARDIS is the reason why I have this connection."

 

Jackie felt lost and said, "Why is this heart of the TARDIS the reason why you have this . . . connection?"

 

Rose looked at her mother and asked, "Do you remember when I came back in the TARDIS without the Doctor?" Jackie nodded and Rose continued, "Well when we opened the TARDIS and I looked into her heart or the Time Vortex, I absorbed it into myself and part of the TARDIS is still with me today. Over time this connection has been forming. I don't know that much about it yet, but it is there and it is growing. I also believe that this connection is not the only change that I am or will be going through."

 

Rose got a far away look on her face as she hear the TARDIS say, 'You are correct with that belief, Rose. You are going through other changes as well.' She heard someone at the table clear their throat and looked at them again. Seeing the worried look on her mother's face she added, "I'll make sure to let all of you know what is going on, alright." Jackie, Pete, and Mickey all nodded. She remembered what the TARDIS had told her earlier that day and grinned. "The TARDIS did tell me that the Doctor is searching for a way to get back here and she just informed me a second ago that I was correct and I am going through other changes."

 

Jackie didn't like the sound of that and asked, "What kind of changes?"

 

"Well I don't know yet," Rose replied sheepishly and added, "The connection is still forming and it is not strong enough for a full conversation. I will let you know when I find out, alright Mum."

 

Jackie sighed, smiled at her daughter, and replied, "That's all I ask."

 

Everyone returned to their meal. After dinner Rose returned to her room with a smile on her face. She had faith in the Doctor and believed that he would find a way to safely cross through the void, but he would not be the only one looking. Considering that she would be starting her new job at Torchwood in the morning. She would have access to alien technology and research that would allow her to get back to the Doctor.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What powers should Rose develop? Please read and review.


	8. When Dreams Come True

Chapter 8: When Dreams Come True

 

Tyler Mansion, Rose's Room

 

Rose was anxious to see the Doctor as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Tardis

 

' _Rose is falling asleep right now_ ,' the Tardis announced.

 

The Doctor glanced up at the ceiling with a huge grin on his face. "It's about time," he exclaimed. He stopped what he was doing and sat down, closed his eyes, and focused on the connection with Rose.

 

Rose's Dream

 

Rose opened her eyes and looked around with a grin on her face. She was overjoyed to be back in the Tardis, even though she knew it was just a dream. She heard his voice from behind her say, "It took you long enough to fall asleep." Within second he was holding her in a tight embrace. Neither of them wanted to let go. The Doctor pulled back a little, looked into her eyes and said, "Oh, Rose. I miss you, so much."

 

Rose smiled, put a hand on his cheek, and replied, "I miss you, too." The Doctor put his own hand over hers as they continued to gaze into each others eyes.

 

The Doctor pulled her over to the bench and they both sat down. Rose broke the silence by saying, "So, how is it that I am able to have this connection even through the void?"

 

The answer came from the Tardis herself. ' _This connection has been forming since you looked into my time vortex, and the connection continues to grow even now. Soon you will be able to communicate telepathically with the Doctor directly because, this is not only a connection to me, but also to the Doctor himself since he removed the vortex from you._ ' Before Rose or the Doctor could interrupt, the Tardis added, ' _It is hard to tell what other abilities will develop until the power starts to manifest. I will inform you of the progress as it happens. Now take this time and spend it together_.'

 

The Doctor put his arm around Rose's shoulders and pulled her closer to him and said, "You know, my transmission was cut off at Bad Wolf Bay and I wasn't able to finish what I was saying." He looked deep into her eyes and continued to say, "Rose Tyler, I love you."

 

Rose grinned and replied, "Quite right, too." They both laughed. Rose looked back at the Doctor and said, "You know I start working at Torchwood tomorrow. I might be able to find something that will be able to help me get back to you or for you to get here."

 

"Whatever you do just be careful. You don't want them to become suspicious of you on your first day," he replied. They continued to talk about what has been going on until Rose was awoken by her alarm clock.

 

tbc


	9. Welcome to Torchwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's first day at Torchwood and events from her home universe are repeating in Pete's world.

Chapter 9: Welcome to Torchwood

Tyler Mansion, 8:00 A.M. the next morning

Rose was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea, and thinking about her dream. Mickey was picking her up to take her to work for her first day and should be there at any moment. Pete had already gone in to Torchwood HQ earlier that morning. Jackie walked into the kitchen, poured herself a cup of tea, and sat down next to Rose. She looked at Rose and said, "Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

Rose grinned and replied, "I slept great. I was back on the TARDIS with the Doctor. The TARDIS told me that this connection has been forming since I looked into the vortex all those months ago and is still growing. Soon I should be able to communicate telepathically directly with the Doctor. Among other abilities that are still unknown."

Jackie smiled back at Rose and whispered, "I know I never really liked him all that much, but he has protected you, and you have been really depressed since coming here. If he makes you this happy then I'm glad. I hope that he can find a way to come get you 'cause all I want is for you to be happy."

Rose hugged her mother and thoughtfully replied, "Thanks, Mum. That means a lot to me."

At that moment Mickey walked in and greeted, "Morning, ladies." A moment later he said, "Are you ready to go? Don't want to be late for your first day of work, right."

Rose jumped up from her seat and exclaimed, "Right!" She turned to her Mum, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Bye, Mum," before racing out the door with Mickey right behind her.

Torchwood Headquarters, London

Mickey and Rose were greeted at the front door by none other than Pete Tyler. Pete walked up to them and said, "Welcome to Torchwood, Rose."

Mickey cleared his throat, when he had their attention he said, "I better get to work. I'll see you guys later. Good luck, Rose."

Rose waved and replied, "Thanks. See ya, Mickey."

After Mickey left, Pete led Rose over to the lift and stated. "First off, I am going to give you a tour of the building, then I'll show you to your office.

Rose smiled and replied, "That sounds good to me."

Their first stop on the tour was the Linguistics Lab. The room was buzzing with activity. About fifteen people in lab coats were working with various computers, printouts, and artifacts. One of the scientists walked up to Pete and Rose and asked, "Good morning, Mr. Tyler. What brings you up here this morning?"

Pete gestured to Rose and said, "This is my daughter, Rose. It is her first day and I was just showing her around."

The tech gave Rose a look over while shaking her hand. She smiled snobbishly and replied, "It is very nice to meet you, Rose. My name is Julie Baldwin, I am a linguistics analyst. What is your specialty?" Julie thought that by the looks of her and who her father is that the young girl in front of her was no more than a secretary.

Rose blinked and looked over at Pete. She did not have a specific specialty because; she was an overall alien specialist. Rose turned back to Julie and stated, "Actually, I am an Alien Specialist. I have experience dealing with many different kinds of aliens. That includes both friendly and hostile aliens a like."

Julie had never heard of an Alien Specialist. Everyone had a specific specialty, whether it was an analyst, researcher, or field agent. So it was obvious to her that she might appear to be shocked. She looked at Pete, who nodded with a smile on his face, then looked back at Rose and asked, "What do you mean be an Alien Specialist? What exactly can you do?"

Before Rose could reply, she heard the Tardis tell her, _'Rose, one of your new abilities does include the translation of written and spoken languages. Also, if you have any questions about aliens or their artifacts, you can always ask myself or the Doctor.'_ Rose sent the Tardis a silent thanks for this new found knowledge.

Rose looked at Julie and replied, "Well, I can identify alien artifacts and species, and . . ." she paused with grin before continuing with, "translate alien languages." She could see the startled look on Pete's face from the corner of her eye.

Julie was startled at hearing this, and exclaimed, "Really?" Rose nodded. She was skeptical as to how this young lady, and daughter of her boss no less, could in fact do what she claims. She was still skeptical as to the whole thing so she said, "Well, if that is true maybe you will be able to translate something that has been causing us some trouble."

Julie walked away gestured for Rose to follow her. Rose moved to follow when Pete touched her arm and asked, "Rose, what is going on? How can you translate alien languages?"

Rose looked back at Pete and saw the worried expression on his face. Rose just gave him a reassuring smile and replied, "Don't worry I know what I'm doing. It is just one of my new abilities that I told you about at dinner last night. The TARDIS just informed me about it. Back when I was traveling in the Tardis, she would get inside my head and translate everything, but now I can translate everything on my own."

Julie led her to a table where there were several different books and translation devices surrounding a single piece of paper. Julie picked up the piece of paper and explained, "This is a transcript of a repeated transmission that we intercepted early this morning. We know that these transmissions are being sent from somewhere in London into deep space, but despite our best efforts we have not been able to translate what they say."

Rose took the piece of paper, which was covered with strange symbols. Suddenly the symbols began to morph into English right before her eyes. Rose read the translated text aloud, "Our plans are now in there final stages. Bidding may commence immediately. All sales are final and nonrefundable. Victory to the . . ." Rose stopped when she saw the name at the end of the transmission and groaned. _'Not again,'_ she thought.

Pete looked at the printout with all the strange symbols, and then looked at the shocked look on Rose's face. He touched her arm once again and asked, "Rose? What is it? What does it say?"

Rose did not hear what Pete was saying due to the shock of having to deal with a problem that she had faced before, but this time she did not have the Doctor with her. Besides the assistance of Torchwood and Mickey, she would be on her own.

Julie looked from Rose to Pete and back again. Rose was obviously off in her own world, and was only pulled out when Julie took the piece of paper from her. After gaining Rose's attention, she asked, "Victory to the what? What is going on?"

Rose looked at Julie and said, "The Slitheen." Rose knew that she would have to explain that the Slitheen are a family and not a species, so she beat them to it by continuing to say, "That is they are the Slitheen family. They are from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, so in other words they are Raxacoricofallapatorians."

Julie was more confused than before. She could not understand how Rose knew all of this, how she was able to translate something that she herself could not figure out just by looking at it. The only explanation that she could come up with is that it is not true and it was all made up. So, she did the only thing she could and called her on it by replying, "There is not such place. You are making that up."

Rose just grinned and said, "Are you an Alien Specialist? No? Well, I am. Besides I have dealt with them twice before, and I know their weakness. When they move there plan forward, we will be able to stop them, but right now we need to keep an eye on the media in case something happens."

At that moment Mickey ran into the room, looked around, and ran straight over to Rose. He stopped to catch his breath before saying, "Rose, you will not believe wha-"

Rose interrupted him by saying one word, "Slitheen."

Mickey stopped what he saying and looked at her and asked, "How did you know? I just saw on the news how the spaceship just crashed into Big Ben."

As an answer Rose took the printout from Julie and handed it to him. He took one look at the piece of paper and asked Julie where the translation was. Julie replied, "We were unable to translate it. Ms. Tyler was the one that translated it." Mickey looked at Rose, who smiled and nodded. He knew that it had something to do with her new connection to the Doctor.

Mickey looked from Rose to Julie to Pete and back to Rose and said, "Well, I guess we have a lot of work to do." Rose had a look on her face that seemed to say 'No kidding.' Mickey asked with a grin, "I guess I should try and get my hands on as many super soakers and vinegar as I can."

Rose also grinned and said, "Yeah that would be a good idea. But remember this is not just a game. This is serious."

Mickey frowned and said, "I know that this is not a game. I think I have learned to take games seriously anyway or have you forgotten that game, _Death to Mantodeans_ ( _Winner Takes All_ by Jacqueline Rayner). Mickey winced after he mentioned that game. Of course Rose remembered it. In fact she was literally in the game with the Doctor controlling her movements. He looked at Rose and noticed when a shivered at the thought of the game. He touched her arm and said, "I'm sorry. I should not have said that."

Rose smiled at him and said, "It's alright. It was just one of many adventures that went somewhat astray. Hopefully this one will not." Rose looked over at Pete and Julie and saw the looks on there faces, which seemed to be screaming 'what are they talking about' and 'did I miss something.' Rose blushed and said, "Oh, right. Sorry. Well I suppose we should get back to the business at hand. Where were we? Oh right, Mickey, work on getting that vinegar. We are going to need it." Mickey nodded before rushing out the door. Rose turned to Pete and said, "I think we will need to continue the tour at a later time, but can you show me to where my office is located. I need to find out some of the details of what is going to happen that I don't already know." Pete nodded, and led her back out to the hall.

Once they were alone in the lift, Pete turned to Rose and asked, "Rose, what is going on? Why does Mickey have to get as much vinegar as he can? What will the vinegar do?"

Rose grinned as she looked back at Pete and replied, "Like I said earlier, I know their weakness and so does Mickey. The Slitheen tried the same thing in my universe that they are in this one." She looked off into space then turned back to Pete, "I just need to get some of the details that I do not know from the Doctor."

They exited the lift and Pete led her down the hall to a very familiar room. It had been cleaned up and redecorated, but Rose recognized it immediately and turned a questioning glance at Pete and said, "Isn't this the. . ."

Before she finished her sentence Pete turned around and replied, "Yes it is. I thought that you would feel closer to the Doctor here, and the void may be sealed but it still needs to be monitored for any activity. I know that you are going to look for a way back and this way you can monitor the void for possible activity yourself."

Rose gave Pete a hug and said, "Thank you, Dad."

Pete returned the hug and replied, "Your welcome, Rose." He pulled away and gave her a serious look before saying, "Now, get to work Ms. Tyler. We have some aliens to stop and you have some information to gather.

tbc


	10. Conversation with the Doctor

Chapter 10: Conversation with the Doctor

After Pete left the room, Rose sat down at her new desk and looked around her new office. She looked at the far wall and thought of the Doctor, which reminded her of what she was planning on doing. She lent back and concentrated on her connection to the TARDIS. She felt the connection and thought, _'TARDIS, can you hear me?'_

She received a reply within seconds as the TARDIS responded to her call, _'Yes, Rose. I can hear you. Is something wrong?'_

The knowledge that she would have to take care of this without the Doctor made her feel so alone before she thought, _'Not immediately, but we do have a situation that I could use the Doctor's assistance with dealing with a familiar enemy.'_ The Slitheen were both deadly and annoying.

The TARDIS replied, _'Well, The connection is still not strong enough to speak directly with him, but I can patch you in through the speaker in my control room.'_

Rose grinned and thought, _'Thanks, TARDIS. You're the greatest.'_

The next voice she heard made her heart leap into her throat. The Doctor's worried voice could be heard, "Rose, is everything alright?"

Rose smiled and replied, _'Everything is fine, unless you count the spaceship that just crashed into Big Ben.'_ Rose could imagine the Doctor standing in the TARDIS with a shocked look on his face and staring off into space. In order to get his attention she said, _'Doctor? Are you still there?'_

The Doctor replied, "A spaceship? As in aliens faking aliens? As in the Slitheen destroying the planet? 10 Downing Street?"

Rose laughed at his answer and stated, _'One and the same. I just wanted to find out anything that I don't already know. What exactly did you find out about the pilot of the ship? What happened during the meeting with the experts?'_

The Doctor told her everything. From the hotwired pig to the security badges used to kill all of the experts at the meeting. After a moment the Doctor stated in a very serious yet worried voice, "Rose, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Rose could hear the fear in his voice and knew that he felt helpless because he could not protect her. Her heart overflowed with love for him. She wanted to at least settle so of his fears, so she said, _'Everything will be fine. At this very moment, Mickey is gathering as many super soakers and as much vinegar as he can. We will be ready for them when they put their final plans into action.'_ She could feel a wave of pride and love flow through her. She smiled and stated, _'After all, I am Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. Remember?'_

The Doctor laughed causing Rose's smile to grow even larger. The Doctor replied full heartedly, "Of course! How could I have forgotten?" It was silent for a moment then the Doctor asked, "So, besides the impending invasion, how is your first day at Torchwood going?"

Rose looked around the room, and her eyes settled on the far wall. She stood up, walked over to it, and put her hand on it. Rose sighed and stated, _'Well, first thing this morning I translated a transmission that the linguistics lab was having trouble with, and now I am standing with my hand on a specific wall in a room that is now actually MY office.'_

The Doctor knew exactly where she was talking about and asked, "The Void Room is now your office?"

Rose looked over at the monitor that was located nearby. She told the Doctor what Pete had told her, _'Yes, my dad told me that the location of the breach must be constantly monitored for cracks. He knows that I will be trying to find a way back, and if something happens I can tell you through this connection.'_

The Doctor thought about that for a moment, then agreed with Pete, "That is a good idea. It might also be a good idea to get a pair of 3-D glasses. They can come in handy when looking for void stuff."

' _Thanks, I'm sure I can find a pair somewhere,'_ Rose replied. She looked at her watch and said, _'I better get going. I do have an invasion to stop. I'll see you in my dreams, and I'll tell you how it goes.'_

Once again the Doctor sounded worried when he said, "Okay, but just be careful. Promise me."

Rose smiled again. The Doctor was always very protective of her, but now he could not do anything to help her. Rose thought of him sitting on the bench in the control room just staring off into space and replied, _'I promise.'_ She heard the speaker cut out and thanked the Tardis again while she walked out of her office.

tbc


	11. Preparations and Codenames

Chapter 11: Preparations and Codenames

Torchwood Headquarters, Pete Tyler's Office

Rose sat in front of Pete's desk. She had just informed him about what the Doctor had told her about the pilot and the meeting with the alien experts. They were both watching the coverage of the crash on the TV in the corner. Pete looked over at Rose and said, "You are the most qualified member of Torchwood to attend the meeting. Another agent will take care of the security badge issue. He will find the badges and spray them with a fast drying and undetectable substance that will minimize the effects to a slight shock."

Rose nodded her head that she understood. At that moment there was a knock at the door. Rose looked over at the door when it opened, and saw Mickey walk in. He took a seat in the chair next to Rose before Pete asked, "How is it coming with our secret weapon?"

Mickey smiled and replied, "I got my hands on enough super soakers and vinegar for each person in tactical teams one through five to have two guns filled with vinegar, with additional vinegar on hand."

Rose nodded her head and said, "That should be more than enough. I mean we are dealing with a family not an army. I'm not sure exactly, but there can't be more than a dozen of them."

Pete nodding, but before he could reply the phone rang. Pete answered the phone and listened for a moment before saying anything. Rose and Mickey were forced to just hear Pete's side of the conversation. Pete looked at Rose and said, "Yes, she is right here." This got Rose's attention. Who was asking about her? Before she could ask Pete continued, "Alright. I'll let her know and we will meet you in five minutes . . . Okay, thanks." Pete hung up the phone and stood up before saying, "The President and the Vice President have gone missing, and the Secretary of Defense has taken control of the situation."

Rose looked at Mickey then back at Pete before saying, "Let me guess, the Secretary of Defense is on the rather large side."

Pete nodded and said, "Yes, and he has requested a meeting with the world's alien experts to discuss our options. Right now we need to go meet with Joe Hurst, the leader of Tactical Team One, and make sure that our plans are all in order." Mickey and Rose both stood up and followed Pete out of the office and back to the lift.

After going down several floors they entered a large room that closely resembled a police squad room. There were several bulletin boards along one wall that contained a large number of pictures, maps, printouts, and other hand written notes strategically placed on each board. A total of ten TVs were scattered throughout the room, all of which were turned to local and international news channels. Most people in the room were wearing tactical gear and filling super soakers with vinegar.

One man walked up to Pete, shook his hand, and said, "Thanks for coming down, Mr. Tyler." He looked over at Rose, shook her hand, and continued, "Welcome to Torchwood, Ms. Tyler. My name is Joe Hurst. I'm Captain of Torchwood's Tactical Team One."

Rose smiled and replied, "It's nice to meet you, Captain Hurst, and you can call me Rose."

Captain Hurst nodded, "Very well, Rose. He turned to Mickey and said, "It's good to see you Mick. How exactly were you able to get this much vinegar on such short notice?"

Mickey laughed and said, "I hounded every grocery store in London, and told them that it was a matter of Global Security."

Captain nodded with a grin and said, "Well, I guess that is true. Anyway, let's get down to business. Now, if you would follow me into my office." Joe led all of them into a smaller room off to the side and closed the door. This room appeared to be a combination of an office and a conference room. They all sat down at a large table and waited for Captain Hurst to take a seat. Captain Hurst looked at each one of them before saying, "One of my men is currently at 10 Downing Street, where the meeting will be taking place, and is taking care of the security badge issue." He stopped and looked at Rose to ask, "By the way, how did you know about the security badges? Not to mention everything else?"

Rose looked at Pete and Mickey before saying, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Mickey snickered at Rose's reply, and Rose kicked him on the leg. In response, Mickey made girly yelp, and glared at Rose.

Captain Hurst continued with what he was saying, "Anyway, the badges are being taken care of. He will make contact when the task is complete. Rose, you and Mickey will be our representatives at the meeting. You will be equipped with untraceable comm. units and signal the tactical teams outside. This leads me to another question. Rose, what do you want your codename/call sign to be?"

Rose thought, _'A codename? What should I use as a codename?"_

Rose received an unexpected reply from the TARDIS, ' _Bad Wolf. You are the Bad Wolf. Just like the Doctor is the Oncoming Storm. If you have to have a codename it would be the most obvious choice.'_

The TARDIS was right. She is the Bad Wolf. Rose grinned and thought, _'That's perfect. Thanks, TARDIS.'_ Rose looked back at the Captain, who had a confused look on his face and said, "My codename is Bad Wolf." She looked at Pete who also looked confused because he did not know about the Bad Wolf. Mickey on the other hand had a smirk on his face.

With their plans in order, they adjourned from the office. An hour later, Mickey and Rose were appearing to leave for the meeting. Rose had been wondering what Mickey's codename could be so she asked him and he replied, "Promise you won't laugh?" Rose nodded and he continued to say, "Tin Dog." Rose grinned and nodded in approval. They walked outside and got into the black SUV that was waiting for them. The meeting would be convening in thirty minutes.

tbc


	12. The Meeting on Downing Street

Chapter 12: The Meeting on Downing Street 

Ten Downing Street

Rose and Mickey walked into a large room where about fifteen people were casually chatting with each other about their qualifications and experience while waiting for the meeting to start. Rose smirked, turned to Mickey, and said, "These supposed experts are all bragging about what they know or think they know. I've seen things that even these 'professionals' have only seen in their worst nightmares."

Knowing that all of these people including him have dealt with the Cybermen, Mickey defended them by saying, "Well, all of these people have dealt with Cybermen. They do get credit for that."

Rose looked over the crowd of people then back at Mickey before saying, "Yeah, but that is only Cybermen. They have never seen or had to deal with Daleks, the Autons, gasmask zombies, psychotic human trampolines, the Gelth, Jagrafess, Reapers, Sycorax, werewolves, clockwork men, Krillitanes, cat nuns, and an Abzorbaloff. Oh, and I can't forget Satan himself." Rose looked back at Mickey to see his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. She smiled and said, "Yeah well, you already knew about the Daleks, the Autons, the Sycorax, the Krillitanes, and clockwork men." He continued to stare at her until she shot him a look that said 'What's wrong?'

Mickey shook his head and said, "Satan!? You met Satan."

Rose nodded with a chuckle and said, "Yes, well I didn't actually meet him, per say, but he did tell me that I would 'die in battle so very soon.' From what the Doctor said on Bad Wolf Bay, I guess he was right." She looked back over at Mickey who still had a wide eyed look on his face.

Shortly, each person was handed a security badge and directed to the room where the meeting would be taking place. Once everyone was seated two people walked in through another door at the front of the room. Both of them were rather large, but Rose and Mickey specifically recognized one of them. It was Margaret. Rose and Mickey looked at each other and smiled. The Secretary of Defense was wearing a highly decorated uniform which showed off his status, or at least the status of his human appearance and alias. They both sat down before the Secretary of Defense said, "Thank you for coming. All of you are experts when it comes to knowledge of aliens, and that is what we need with everything that has happened here today." He reached into his pocket, and removed a small device with a mauve button on top. Rose and Mickey look at each other, knowing exactly what is about to happen. The Secretary looked at everyone before smirking and saying, "I would also like to thank you for wearing your security badges. It will help identify the bodies." With that said he hit the button. Rose and Mickey both felt a small shock originate from the badge and smiled. The Secretary on the other hand seemed panicked and continued to hit the button repeatedly. He turned to Margaret and demanded, "What is wrong? Why isn't this thing working?"

Margaret looked just as panicked as the Secretary and screamed, "How the hell should I know?"

Rose started to laugh hysterically at the sight of their confusion. She stood up with a grin, walked up and down the center aisle, and said, "I guess maybe you should send out a transmission to your bidders because you are going to fail." She smirked at Margaret and said, "There will be no victory for the Slitheen today." At this point the two Slitheen were stunned. How could this lowly human know about the Slitheen? Rose's smirk turned into a grin, when she saw their increased confusion.

The Secretary of Defense and Margaret glared at Rose. They both reached up, unzipped their foreheads, and slowly shed their human skins. Everyone in the room, except for Rose and Mickey of course, ran to the door screaming, only to discover . . .

. . . that the door was locked!

tbc


	13. Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth

Chapter 13: Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth

The two Slitheens stood at the front of the room in their full green, slimy, stinky glory. Even without their human suits, they still looked shocked. One of them took s step towards Rose and asked, "How did you know what we were going to do?"

Before Rose could answer the other Slitheen also took a step forward and demanded, "And how did you know that we are the Slitheen?!"

Rose laughed and with a grin on her face, she answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She continued to stare back at the Slitheen, waiting for them to make their first move.

Rose stood her ground while one of the Slitheen moved closer and closer. Mickey on the other hand did take a step back, looked over at Rose and realized the truth in her words. She has seen and dealt with things that most people would only see in their nightmares. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the other Slitheen said, "No matter. We will still kill all of you, and then our plans can continue."

Rose shook her head and said, "That wont happen. Do you want to know why?" The Slitheen just stood there blinking at her as Rose looked at both of them with a sinister grin and continued to say, "Because I'm going to stop you!" The Slitheen closest to Rose raised its massive claw, ready to strike Rose dead, but she was faster.

She quickly ducked off to the side, pulled a water pistol from her pocket, squirted vinegar at the Slitheen closet to her, and pulled a shocked Mickey behind an upturned table in order to avoid being slimed by the Slitheen's exploding remains. The other Slitheen let out a horrible snarl and sprang towards Rose. This time Rose was not fast enough, and the Slitheen's massive clawed arm threw her across the room and into the wall. Mickey rushed over to check on her, and found her unconscious with a large gash on her right temple, which was bleeding profusely. Out of the corner of his eye, Mickey saw the Slitheen coming at him, grabbed Rose's discarded water pistol, and squirted the Slitheen with vinegar, and quickly knocked over a nearby table before the upcoming explosion.

As Mickey turned back to Rose, a flash of light on Rose's head caught his attention. He took a closer look and saw the blood receding back the way it came, and the wound, which was still glowing, was healing right before his eyes. The golden light continued to spread over her entire body, but slowly dissipated. Mickey had no idea what the strange light was, but he hoped that it meant that Rose would be alright. While there was still a slight glow, Rose began to come around. She sat up with a soft groan, and said, "Oh man, did anybody get the license plate of that Slitheen that hit me?"

Mickey glared at Rose and replied, "Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, Rose, you were just thrown across the room and into the bloody wall! Are you sure you're alright?!" As he asked this he was staring at her head, where not even five minutes ago there was a large gash.

Rose was startled by his behavior and asked, "Why? What happened? Why are you staring at my head?!"

Mickey closed his eyes and sighed. When he reopened them he said, "Rose, you were knocked unconscious and had a large gash on your head." Rose gasped and raised her hand to her head. Mickey shook his head and continued, "You won't find anything. There was this strange light glowing from the wound and it started to heal, and then it spread over your entire body before dissipating."

Rose thought for a moment before asking, "What color was the light?" Mickey just stared at her so she asked again, "What color was the light?" She had a suspicion that she knew exactly what it was, but she wanted him to confirm it for her.

Mickey said, "Gold. It was like some kind of glowing golden mist."

Rose smiled and said, "That's what I thought." After slowly rising to her feet, she looked back at Mickey and saw the confused look on his face. So she elaborated, "It's the Time Vortex. Apparently I have developed a healing ability to add to the increasing list of new abilities, but I will have to ask the TARDIS later."

Mickey thought for a moment then said, "So, it's a Bad Wolf thing?" Rose nodded as she turned toward the door where everyone else was cowering near the locked door. Mickey quietly remarked, "These people are supposed to be the experts, right? Well, at the first sign of aliens they run for their lives."

Rose snickered and said, "You're one to talk." Mickey looked at her with a face that practically screamed 'oh yeah, when?' Rose smiled and continued by saying, "Who was it that clung to my leg after the Doctor and I dealt with the Nestine Consciousness? Or, who was the one that screamed like a little girl when a few packaged rats fell on his head? Should I go on?"

Mickey glared at her and replied, "That was a long time ago. Anyway, shouldn't we get back to work? We still have to get out of here and stop the rest of them."

Rose nodded her head and said, "Right. It's times like this that I wish I had a sonic screwdriver." She looked around the room and saw the door where the Slitheen had come from. She took the water pistol from Mickey and made her way to the door. She did not know what she would find behind the door, but she didn't want to be unprepared for another Slitheen. She slowly opened the door to see two very large Slitheen waiting in the next room. She took aim and shot at the first, then quickly turned to the second before closing the door. A moment later she opened the door and all that remained were the gooey bits of flesh and guts scattered throughout the room. She turned to the other people in the room and said, "Alright, let's get out of here."

Everyone stood up and walked towards Rose and Mickey. One of the last people to leave stopped and turned to Rose. From the military uniform he was wearing, Rose knew that he was part of UNIT. He asked, "Who are you?"

Rose smiled and said, "Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth."

tbc


	14. Remaining Slitheen

Chapter 14: The Remaining Slitheen

Ten Downing Street

Rose took out her comm. set, put it on, and said, "Bad Wolf to Red Leader."

Captain Joe Hurst's voice replied, "Red Leader here. What is the situation, Bad Wolf?"

Rose replied, "So far everything is under control. Four Slitheen down, relatively unknown remaining. Are all of our teams in position?"

For a moment there was silence while Hurst checked with the other teams. It wasn't long until she got an answer. Captain Hurst replied, "Affirmative. All teams have reported in, and are awaiting further orders."

Rose thought about what their next move should be before saying, "Maintain positions. The remaining Slitheen have not revealed themselves and the security guards are unaware of anything. Stand by for further orders."

Captain Hurst replied, "Understood. Red Leader, out."

Rose put her comm. u

 

nit back in her pocket and turned to Mickey who asked, "What is our next move?"

With the remaining Slitheen still in hiding, first they would have to draw them out. Rose took in their surroundings before replying, "We need to draw the remaining Slitheen out of hiding. The best way to do that is to tell the security guards the truth, and get them to notify the next person in the chain of command."

Mickey nodded and added, "And that person would most likely be a Slitheen and call in the rest of the family."

Rose grinned and exclaimed, "Exactly!"

Mickey grinned back at Rose. This was the happiest that he had seen her since . . . well, since she was traveling with the Doctor. Rose actually looked like she was having fun. After a moment he said, "Then what are we doing standing around here! Let's get going!"

Rose and Mickey led the entire group around the corner and back to the main hallway. Several guards were stationed near the door. Rose grinned at Mickey then ran towards the guards screaming, "OH MY GOD! He was an alien!"

One of the guards stepped forward trying to calm her down by saying, "It's alright. Calm down and tell us what's wrong."

Rose took a deep breath and said, "The Secretary of Defense was an alien. He unzipped his forehead and shook out of his human skin. He tried to kill all of us. Oh my God, it was horrible." She started to cry and collapsed on the floor.

The head guard knelt down, put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "It's alright. Everything will be fine." He turned to another guard and said, "Check the meeting room." With a nod the guard walked to the door, unlocked it, and looked inside. He was back with in seconds gasping for breath as the color drained from his face. The head guard stood up and asked, "What's wrong? What did you find?"

After the guard caught his breath he looked over at Rose who had stopped crying and was staring straight at him. He looked back at his leader and said, "Green slime and pieces of flesh everywhere. There was also an overwhelming smell of . . . of . . . "

The guard tried to think of what to call the horrendous smell when Rose calmly provided, "Rotten eggs."

The guards head snapped around towards her and exclaimed, "That's absolutely right. Rotten eggs. Very, very rotten eggs. But if those are the remains of aliens, then how did they explode?"

Rose stood up, with a smile, and looked at the two startled guards with a look of total authority. She confidently said, "I know their weakness and I came prepared." By their confused looks she knew that she would have to elaborate and took out her water pistol and simply said, "Vinegar."

All of the guards looked to their leader while he looked at each of them in turn before looking back at Rose. He didn't know why, but he believed what she had told them and asked, "Are there any more of those things?"

Rose nodded and said, "Yes, but they are still in hiding. We need to find a way to draw them out." Rose turned back towards the head guard and asked, "Who is the next in command after the Secretary of Defense?"

After thinking for a moment, the guard replied, "The Secretary of International Affairs."

"This may sound strange, but is the Secretary of International Affairs rather large in size?" The guard nodded and Rose continued to say, "Alright, notify him that the Secretary of Defense has been killed. He is most likely already aware of that since he is one of them. He will most likely bring in the rest of the family for back up." The guard nodded and took out a mobile phone to make the call.

The guard ended the call and said, "He is on his way here. He sounded kind of anxious and worried when he answered the phone."

Rose smiled and said, "Of course he is worried. He probably sensed the deaths of four family members."

The guard frowned and said, "He also said that he is bringing several advisors and colleagues."

"Of course, they are the rest of the family," she replied. Rose was becoming more excited. Everything was falling into place, and it would soon be over. Hopefully they wouldn't have to blow up the building.

The head guard thought that it would be best if someone that knew what was going on should be calling the shots. He once again turned to Rose and asked, "Well, Ms. . . ."

Rose replied, "Tyler. Rose Tyler. I'm a representative from Torchwood."

He nodded and said, "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Tyler. I am Lieutenant Brian Jones. What should we do now, Ms. Tyler?"

Rose thought about it for a moment then remembered that Mickey and the others were still waiting around the corner. She turned back in the direction that she came from and gave a loud whistle. Mickey led the others down the hall and towards Rose. She turned back to Lt. Jones and said, "We need to get everyone that does not have to be here out the back. If the press out front sees everyone leaving then the Slitheen will realize that something is going on."

Mickey walks up to Rose and asked, "What's going on?"

Rose turned back to Mickey and replied, "The next in command, who is also most likely a Slitheen, is on his way here with several advisors."

Mickey nodded and said, "In other words they are bringing in the reinforcements. What's our next move?"

Rose looks back at the experts, who still seemed to be in shock for the most part, before looking back at Mickey and replied, "First, we need to get everyone that does not have to be here out the back. Then we deal with the remainder of the Slitheen family." Mickey nodded as they both turned back to the experts. Rose said, "All of you are going to leave through the back, in order to avoid the press out front." Four of the experts, all wearing military uniforms, stepped forward. It was obvious that they were the representatives from UNIT. Rose turned towards them as they approached.

The man that had spoken to Rose in the meeting room was obviously the leader of their group. He appeared to be in his late forties to early fifties. The many metals pinned to his uniform showed that he was both a ranking officer and very experienced. Once he had approached Rose he said, "Ms. Tyler, I am General Arthur Harding, a representative of UNIT."

Rose smiled as she shook his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, General Harding. Is there something I can help you with?"

General Harding, "Actually, I was hoping that my team and I would be able to help you."

Rose smiled at the General and said, "I would be grateful for any assistance that you would be able to provide. Once we get everyone else out I contact our tactical teams about getting us some vinegar filled weapons."

Lt. Jones led the way to the kitchen and through the back the door. Before they left Rose instructed them to stick to the shadows until they get away from the press, who were still crowding around the front of the building. The only people that had remained were Rose, Mickey, the security guards, and the representatives from UNIT.

It was time to get down to business and stop the Slitheen once and for all. Rose took out her comm. Unit, put it on, and said, "Bad Wolf to Red Leader."

After a moment Captain Hurst replied, "Red Leader here. I just saw several people leaving through the back door. What is the situation?"

Rose looked back outside before replying, "They were the other experts that were here for the meeting. The remaining Slitheen are on their way. This situation should be over soon."

Captain Hurst said, "That's a relief. What are your orders?"

Rose looked around for a moment then replied, "I need you to send some vinegar weapons down to us via the back door."

Captain Hurst immediately responded, "How many will you need?"

Rose looked around the room at everyone that had stayed to help. The security guards would not be dealing with the Slitheen, so that just left herself, Mickey, and UNIT. She replied, "Enough guns and vinegar for six people."

Hurst said, "Stand by." Moments later he returned, "Blue Leader is sending one of his men with the required weapons. How many of these things are out there?"

Rose thought back to the first time that they had dealt with the Slitheen in her home universe and replied, "I would say that we still have roughly five to six Slitheen remaining. I will contact you with further orders when needed. Bad Wolf out." She took out the comm. unit and asked Lt. Jones, "How long til they get here?"

Lt. Jones looked at his watch and replied. "About fifteen to twenty minutes. Why?"

Rose replied, "I just want to check something before they get here."

A moment later there was a knock at the back door. Mickey opened the door and saw Jake Simmonds standing there holding a weapons case. Jake smiled and said, "Hey, man. Having fun?"

Mickey laughed and replied, "Oh, yeah." He leans toward Jake and continues, "Especially Rose. I think she's in her element. She is happier than she has been in a while."

Jake looks over at Rose who was talking to a security guard and said, "Well that's a good thing." Jake wished them both good luck and left.

Rose led everyone upstairs to the Cabinet Room. She lifted the small panel on the wall and pressed the button. The shielding slid into place and Rose smiled before looking at everyone else. They all looked shocked, but Rose only said, "I thought so." She pressed the button again, and once it slid open she left the room satisfied that she had confirmed her suspicions. Everyone else followed her back downstairs to prepare for the arrival of the remaining Slitheen.

tbc


	15. Introductions, Reassurances, and New Friends

Chapter 15: Introductions, Reassurances, and New Friends

Ten Downing Street

After checking out the Cabinet Room on the third floor, it was just a matter of time before the remaining Slitheen arrived. During this down time Rose and Mickey were able to speak to the representatives of UNIT. They had already met General Harding, but there were also three other officers on his team. General Harding introduced the rest of his team by gesturing to each person when he said his or her name and rank. He said, "May I introduce Lieutenant Colonel Sharolyn Hoover, Major Samantha Carson, and Lieutenant Charles Preston."

Rose smiled and said, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Rose Tyler and this is Mickey Smith."

Everyone had their weapons prepared and hidden inside their jackets. Rose just refilling her gun with more vinegar when she felt an intense feeling of worry had come over her. She knew that it was not coming from herself so that just left one person. The Doctor. A song came to mind that would reassure him and she projected it to the TARDIS.

Onboard the TARDIS

The Doctor was worried about Rose. He knew that she could take care of herself, but he had a terrible feeling that she had been hurt not to long ago. The feeling was short lived, but he could not stop the intense worry that he was feeling. At this point he was pacing back and forth across the console room.

The TARDIS was becoming increasingly annoyed with him, and projected his worry to Rose with the hope that she would be able to calm the Doctor. Her reply came in the form of a song, before she started to play the song she instructed the Doctor to stop pacing and sit down. Once he was seated she started to play the song.

_**In the year of fourteen ninety-two** _   
_**When Columbus sailed the ocean blue** _   
_**Had he landed on India's shore** _   
_**You might never have come to knock on my door.** _

_**Who needs a rhyme or a reason** _   
_**Some dreams were made to find** _   
_**So I know that I must follow** _   
_**Ask me just how much I love you** _   
_**You are starlight, I'm Galileo** _   
_**Even on the darkest night oh** _   
_**I will find the shining light of our love.** _

_**Through the rain clouds thundering nights** _   
_**Mr. Franklin stood there holding his kite** _   
_**He was crazy always pressing his luck** _   
_**But he got what he wanted when lightning struck, yeah.** _

_**Who needs a rhyme or a reason** _   
_**Some dreams were made to find** _   
_**So I know that I must follow** _   
_**Ask me just how much I love you** _   
_**You are starlight, I'm Galileo** _   
_**Even on the darkest night oh** _   
_**I will find the shining light.** _

_**Ask me just how much I love you** _   
_**You are starlight, I'm Galileo** _   
_**Even on the darkest night oh** _   
_**I will find the shining light of our love.** _

_**I believe in you and the special love we could share** _   
_**And maybe one day darling you'll turn around** _   
_**And all I really know is I will be there.** _

_**Who needs a rhyme or a reason** _   
_**This dream was made to find** _   
_**So I know that I will follow** _   
_**Ask me just how much I love you** _

  
_**You are starlight, I'm Galileo** _   
_**Even on the darkest night oh** _   
_**I will find the shining light** _   
_**I will find the shining light of our love.** _

_**Ask me just how much I love you** _   
_**I'm Galileo** _   
_**Even on the darkest night oh** _   
_**I will find the shining light of our love** _   
_**Ask me just how much I love you** _   
_**I'm Galileo.** _

The Doctor stood up with a smile and caressed the side of the console. He now knew that Rose was fine and decided he should get back to his ongoing research. He walked out of the console room and headed to the library, humming the song he had just heard.

Ten Downing Street

Rose could feel the TARDIS' approval and the feeling of worry diminished and was mostly replaced by an intense feeling of love and hope. She was brought out of her reverie when Lt. Colonel Sharolyn Hoover sat down next to her and said, "May I ask you something, Ms. Tyler?"

Rose looked at the young woman who was most likely in her early thirties. She had dark brown hair which was pulled back into a tight bun. That and the uniform gave her a very professional look. Rose smiled and said, "Sure, and you can call me Rose. What did you want to ask?"

Lt. Colonel Hoover nodded and asked, "How do you know so much about these aliens and what they are planning?"

Rose closed her eyes, shook her head, and snickered. She knew that the Lt. Colonel was going to ask that question. She looked back at the Lt. Colonel and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. At one time I wouldn't have believed it myself." Rose was not expecting to receive a reply, but the one that she did get surprised her.

"Try me," said Sharolyn. She looked straight into Rose's wide eyes and said, "I have a PhD in Astrophysics, and I have witnessed some really unbelievable stuff while working for UNIT."

Rose thought about it for a minute and looked around. There was not anyone standing near by, but she was still unsure about telling her. Rose looked back at Sharolyn and said, "You have to promise not to tell  _anyone_ about what I tell you. Alright?"

Sharolyn nodded her head and said, "I promise."

Rose closed her eyes and said, "Well, the first thing you have to know is that I am from an alternate reality, where everything is the same, but slightly different. In my home reality I traveled through time and space with an alien called the Doctor." Rose opens her eyes and looks back at Sharolyn who looks captivated by what she has heard and asked, "So, do you think I'm crazy? Should I be sent to the loony bin?"

Sharolyn smiled and shook her head. She took Rose's hand and said, "No, I don't think you're crazy. Alternate universes are possible and I believe that it might be possible to travel between them with the right technology. But, what about the Slitheen? Have you met them before?"

Rose smiled and said, "As a matter of fact the spaceship hitting Big Ben and this meeting at ten Downing Street feels like a drastic case of déjà vu to me. It happened last year in my universe with slightly different results."

Sharolyn smiled back and added, "I'm guessing that is how you knew about the shielding upstairs." Rose nodded and Sharolyn laughed before continuing to say, "I would love to hear about some of your adventures sometime. They sound fascinating."

Rose nodded and said, "They are, but some of them are quite scary." Rose looked down at her hands before continuing, "Actually, I am hoping that I will be able to find a way back to my universe . . . back to my Doctor."

By the sound of Rose's voice when she mentioned the Doctor and the fact that she had referred to him as "my" Doctor proved that she loved him deeply and wanted to be back with him. Sharolyn put a hand on Rose's shoulder and said, "With that kind of determination I am positive that you will find a way, and if you need any help, just ask."

Rose smiled and said, "Thanks."

Moments later one of the security guards rushed into the room and simply said, "They're here." Rose and the others nodded and the guard turned around and left the room.

tbc


	16. No Victory for the Slitheen

Chapter 16: No Victory for the Slitheen

Ten Downing Street, Meeting Room

The time had come, and everyone was anxious for it to be over. Nobody could think of anything to say. What can you say when you are about to stop an alien invasion? One thing came to mind for Rose, which caused her to smirk as she turned to the others and said, "See ya in hell."

Mickey looked over at Rose, nodded, and said, "See ya in hell." Rose grinned back at him. Mickey knew exactly where that phrase came from, but everyone else just looked confused.

Ten Downing Street, Entry Hallway

Six people entered Ten Downing Street through the main door. Each one of them was on the rather hefty side. The Secretary of International Affairs stepped forward and approached the security guards standing near by. If looks could kill all of the security guards would already be six feet under.

He looked at each guard and demanded, "What the hell is going on here? What happened to the Secretary of Defense?"

Lt. Jones was cowering back away from the Secretary of International Affairs. "I don't know, sir. Somehow he just blew up. We do not know the cause," he stuttered.

Another guard spoke up and said, "We moved the six experts into another meeting room."

The Secretary nodded and said, "Please, lead the way." He gestured for the guard to proceed.

Ten Downing Street, Meeting Room

It was just a matter of time now. They had a plan which just consisted of them playing dumb and not knowing anything about the deaths of the other Slitheen.

Within moments six large people walked into the room. One man stepped forward and demanded, "What happened to the Secretary of Defense?"

Mickey and the members of UNIT were frozen in fear by the look in the man's eyes. Rose took a step forward, looked into the man's eyes, and said, "We don't know. He just seemed to explode from the inside out. What could have caused something like that to happen?"

Mickey and the members of UNIT just stared at her in wonder. While they were frozen in fear at the look in the man's eyes, Rose acted as if it didn't affect her at all.

The Secretary of International Affairs motioned to one of his advisors to close and lock the doors. Rose was the only one that noticed this and knew that they were planning. Once the door was locked the Secretary said, "No bother. I will take care of you before continuing with our plans."

Rose smirked and said, "Oh, you mean the plan to destroy the Earth and sell off the pieces." At his shocked look, Rose continued, "Like I told the Secretary of Defense, before I blew him up, there will be no victory for the Slitheen today, or ever."

The Secretary growled and unzipped his human disguise as quick as he could, which was not an easy task to complete. Before he could get out of his suit entirely, he was sprayed by something, and looked down at the squirt gun that Rose had pointed at him. Rose knocked over a desk and used it as a shield just moments before the Secretary exploded. The remaining Slitheen were furious and practically ripped off their human skins to get at Rose. At that point Mickey and the others took action against the Slitheen and it was over before it even began.

Rose smiled at the others and said, "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." She once again took out her comm. Set to contact Captain Hurst. She switched on the comm. set and said, "Bad Wolf to Red Leader."

It took a few seconds for the Captain to answer. He replied, Red Leader here. What is the situation, Bad Wolf?"

Rose looked around at the group standing with her and said, "The alien threat has been destroyed. The Earth is safe."

Captain Joe Hurst was silent for a moment before he said, "Well done, Bad Wolf. I will notify base of the mission's success. Stay tuned to this frequency." When she turned back to the group of people around her and saw them staring again, all she could say was, "What?"

Mickey stepped forward and said, "The rest of us were frozen in fear moments ago, how did you . . ."

Rose looked at each person sighed, and said, "I've seen worse than him during my travels." Rose thought about Bad Wolf and continued with a smirk, "Besides, he would be no match for the Bad Wolf."

Rose and the others went into the hallway and met up with the security guards. One of the security guards looked up and said, "Is it over? Are they gone?"

Rose nodded and said, "Yes, the threat is over."

Captain Hurst's voice came over her comm. Set, "Red Leader to Bad Wolf."

Rose replied, "Bad Wolf, here. What did base say?"

Captain Hurst said, "The press and public have been notified that the threat has passed. The representatives from UNIT are to accompany us back to base. Transportation will be waiting out front. Red Leader, out."

Torchwood Headquarters

Rose and Mickey escorted UNIT into Torchwood Headquarters, where Pete Tyler was waiting for them to arrive. Pete walked up to Rose, gave her a hug, and said, "Congratulations, the mission was a complete success." Pete turned towards UNIT and said, "My name is Pete Tyler, and I would like to thank you for your co-operation and assistance in resolving this threat. If you would please follow me to the debriefing."

Everyone followed Pete into a near by meeting room. Each person provided a voice recording of what happened from his or her point of view. While waiting Rose and Sharolyn exchanged phone numbers and promised to meet for lunch some time soon. The members of UNIT soon left to return to their own base. Rose returned her office to think about everything that happened and what she was going to ask the TARDIS about. She specifically wanted to find out about that mysterious golden mist that Mickey told her about.

tbc


	17. Worries and Answers

Chapter 17: Worries and Answers

Tyler Mansion

After a day like hers she was ready to go to bed, but she was more excited that when she did go to sleep she would be able to see the Doctor once again in her dreams.

TARDIS

The Doctor was once again pacing the console room. It felt like an eternity since the last time he had heard from Rose. As the Doctor continued to pace, the TARDIS grew severely annoyed with the Doctor's behavior. The Doctor just kept pacing and muttering reassurances to himself.

The Tardis finally broke the silence and said, 'Rose is getting ready for bed. It won't be long now.'

The Doctor stopped pacing, looked up toward the ceiling, and said, "It's about time. I've been waiting for ages."

The lights dimmed then brightened and the TARDIS said, 'It has only been a few hours sense Rose sent that song.'

The Doctor sighed and replied, "I know, but I know that she got hurt at one point. I still don't know what happened to her."

Tyler Mansion

Rose was ready for bed, and extremely anxious to see the Doctor. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

TARDIS

At the same time as Rose was falling asleep, the TARDIS said, 'Rose is falling asleep, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned, sat down, and closed his eyes. As soon as he did he could see Rose appear in the TARDIS. He ran over to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace and said, "Thank goodness you are alright. I had this terrible feeling that something had happened to you."

Rose smiled and said, "Besides the fact that I was knocked across the room and into a wall, everything went fine. I didn't even have to call in the tactical teams we had on stand by.

The Doctor's eyes went wide as he exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Rose took his hand and reassuringly said, "I was only unconscious for a few moments. Actually there is something that I want to ask the TARDIS about as well because something unusual happened."

The lights flickered once to indicate that the TARDIS was listening. The Doctor turned back to Rose with a concerned look on his face and said, "What happened?"

Rose thought back to what Mickey had told her and said, "Apparently I had a large gash on my head . . ." Rose noticed how the Doctor's eyes had widened even more as his jaw dropped. Rose ignored this and continued, "According to Mickey, golden light came from the wound as it began to close. He said that the golden mist spread over my entire body, and as it dissipated I came too without a single wound at all. Just a slight headache that only lasted a few moments."

The Doctor smiled, hugged her, and said, "Thank goodness."

The TARDIS said, "It appears that your new abilities are developing faster than I originally anticipated. This light that you spoke of is evidence of your newly developed healing ability."

Rose nodded and said, "That's what I thought it was, but I just wanted to be sure."

The Doctor was still smiling when Rose looked back at him and returned the smile. The Doctor placed a hand on her cheek and stated, "Just because you can heal, don't go running blindly into dangerous situations."

Rose laughed and replied, "Maybe you should take your own advice to heart, Doctor." The Doctor nodded as they both laughed.

When they had both stopped laughing, the Doctor led Rose over to the bench, sat down beside her, and said, "What happened after the miraculous healing?"

Rose replied, "After convincing the guards that I was telling the truth about the aliens and getting the experts out safely, we just had to wait for the remaining Slitheen to arrive. The representatives from UNIT stayed to assist us with them and together we had taken out the Slitheen threat."

The Doctor grinned, took Rose's hand, and said, "I am so very proud of you. Everything turned out better than the first time. The experts are still alive and the building is still standing." Rose grinned back at him as they both laughed.

Once Rose was able to breathe again, she looked at the Doctor and said, "Now all I have to do is find a safe way to get back to you."

The Doctor grinned and said, "If anyone can do the impossible, it's us."

Rose grinned back and said, "Of course, 'cause we are the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm."

They looked into each others eyes and both said, "The stuff of legend."

The End


End file.
